Secrets in Red Leather
by Lexi Teniro
Summary: Botan finds Hiei's diary...sweet fluff, HieixBotan, rated for language, TWOshot [That's right, continued!]
1. The journal and THE END

**Secrets in Red Leather**

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Yusuke, and I don't know which upsets me more…nah, I jest…(as usual…)

Lexi: Oooh, I LOVE writing YYH one-shots!

Yusuke-As if reading from prepared script- So. What. Kind. Of. One-shot. Is. This. Lexi? I. Hope. It. Has. Lots. Of. That's it, who wrote this thing?

Lexi-GLARE- SAY IT.

Yusuke-Sweatdrops- Ihopeithaslotsoffluff! THERE!

Lexi-Grins- Oh, you WON'T be disappointed! Well, maybe MAJOR fluff-lovers will be a LITTLE bit…but anyway, on with the fluffy goodness!

* * *

"Phew! Keiko, I didn't think your room could be so MESSY!" 

"I know…this is hard work! I'll go get us some lemonade, 'kay?"

"Sounds great!" Botan sat down on the edge of Keiko's bed and studied her toes, glossy with sky blue nail polish from her human friend. A flash of bright red caught her eye, and her gaze panned over to a corner of scarlet leather SOMETHING.

Pushing aside all the school papers and other clutter, Botan pulled out a small leather…diary.

_Oh ho!_ Botan giggled to herself. _Let's see what Keiko really thinks about our dear boy Yusuke!_ With that thought, she opened to page one.

_"January 17th —The baka ferry onna ranted at me today. It's not my fault she broke her oar! All right, maybe I was provoking her a LITTLE, but that was no cause for her to whack me! Hn. Baka onna. Somehow, though, I couldn't bring myself to be annoyed with her. She was…almost…cute."_

Botan froze. She didn't know WHAT this was doing in Keiko's room, but it was most certainly NOT Keiko's diary. Then who—? She looked back at a small two-letter word. _Oh dear Kami…it's HIEI'S! But WHY would it be in Keiko's room? _Suddenly it dawned on her. _He didn't want anyone to find it…and this is the LAST place they would look!_

"I have the lemonade, Botan!" Keiko walked in cheerfully, smiling and holding two icy glasses of the said drink. Botan surreptitiously tucked the small book into her human sweatshirt, promising herself that she'd read it later.

MUCH later (Keiko's room had taken WAY too long to clean for something of its size…), Botan sat cross-legged in her apartment to read the journal.

_How I could've thought this is Keiko's is BEYOND me…_she thought, studying the red leather. Before, she had failed to notice an imprinted dragon on the spine. Flipping open to page one again, Botan realized that she had missed a page the first time. _Must've stuck to the cover…_curious, she read it to herself.

_"If anyone EVER is reading this journal, rest assured that you will soon feel the wrath of the sole wielder of the dragon. And also rest assured that your soul will in no way make it intact to the underworld after I…"_

He had covered the entire page with death and beyond-death threats in his angular yet precise handwriting. Botan clasped a hand over her mouth to keep from bursting out with nervous laughter. She stopped abruptly when she read the first un-read entry, and she proceeded to read the entire journal.

_"January 20th— Baka ferry onna got her oar fixed. I resisted the urge to apologize. That would NOT be preserving my dignity…HAH! Begging for forgiveness like a naughty ningen child. Feh. Yet, I felt…different. Perhaps almost guilty. And I still can't be mad at her. I can't figure out why. Hn._

_January 24th— She was…kind to me. The detective and his idiot beat-up buddy were making gibes about my height (as per usual) and she…stood up for me. She didn't owe me anything, she just…did. It was…unusual._

_January 27th— Damn it all, why does she have to be so damn NICE? HN!_

_February 2nd— I was in my tree. She asked me to come down, said she had to talk to me. I barely heard most of what she said. I was looking at her eyes. Such an unusual color…but beautiful. I never noticed before, but one's the tiniest bit lighter then the other…sort of a powder pink to the other's bubblegum. Hn. Feminine, girlish colors. But pretty._

_February 13th— Stupid mission for stupid Koenma. Stupid Valentine's Day tomorrow…some stupid ningen holiday. Kurama left a note saying that he's gone into hiding until the 15th or whatever whenever. Who knows._

_February 14th— Hn. Stupid romantic crap. Almost snapped and almost bought Botan a rose. Gave myself an extra two hours of training for that. Didn't even have Kurama around to rant at me._

_February 19th— Felt something…weird…today…when she held my hand. Grabbed, really, to drag me off somewhere…but…hn. She's ok, I guess…_

_February 21st— I found a cat today. I'm keeping it in the tree. Only Kurama knows, and he's on pain of death not to tell anyone. The ferry onna better not find out. She'd be so…worried. About- the cat. Hn. She wouldn't care about me. And why would I care? I don't. I wouldn't. She's just a baka ferry onna. But…no…No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. I do NOT lo- like her. Hn!_

_February 22nd— Or at least not THAT much._

_February 23rd— Maybe just a…NO. I don't._

_February 26th— At least the cat doesn't judge me. In fact, it doesn't even say ANYTHING. Just realized how much I like cats._

_February 28th— She has a cat face…DAMMIT, HIEI, PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER! Yukina loves you, that's all you deserve and more!_

_March 2nd— Maybe I should just leave. I'll just say goodbye and be on my way._

_March 3rd— But saying goodbye…she'd LOOK at me, with those beautiful eyes, one slightly paler…DAMMIT ALL! HN!_

_March 4th— I guess I'll stay. For her._

_March 7th— …it's all for her…_

_March 9th— I GIVE UP! I ADMIT IT! I LOVE THIS BAKA FERRY ONNA, DAMMIT!_

_March 10th— …but I can't tell her…"_

Botan put down the diary with a small smile on her face…and went off to find Hiei.

* * *

Lexi-Grin- I love fluff! 

Yusuke-Shudders- I don't.

Lexi-Fox grin- Oh, I'm sure that DEEP DOWN INSIDE you LOVE it as much as anyone!

Yusuke-Rolls eyes and grumbles-

Lexi: Well, I hope ya like! Review if you love my writing! Or if you don't, whichever…


	2. THE END for real!

**Secrets in Red Leather**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…but then again, do you REALLY think that I would OWN YYH?

Lexi: YES! I RETURN!

Yusuke: PLEASE don't force me through any fluff…

Lexi: Don't worry, you're not even mentioned.

Yusuke: GREAT! Wait, is that a bad thing?

Lexi: (Rolls eyes) Anywho, due to the fact that almost EVERY review I got wanted me to continue this fic, I wrote a short little conclusion. VERY short. In any case, enjoy!

* * *

Something nagged at Hiei.

He couldn't figure out WHAT it was, exactly, only that it pinched and prodded in the back of his mind, telling him that SOMETHING wasn't right. Or that SOMEONE was watching him…waiting…

This could be bad.

Putting a hand on the hilt of his katana, he cautiously surveyed the area, looking for anything abnormal.

"HIEI!" Someone…or someTHING…cried, crashing into him, seemingly from nowhere.

"GYAH!" Was the muffled cry that broke through from his throat as he tumbled unceremoniously from the tree.

"Oh, Hiei, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you fall like THAT!" The blue-haired ferry girl gushed, helping the vertically challenged fire demon to his feet.

"…Hn…" A very Hiei reply.

"I…um…well…Ireadyourdiary!" She forced out, blushing. "And…"

He turned away. "Do not speak of it, to me or to anyone."

Botan grabbed his arm. "But Hiei…!"

When he faced her again, she couldn't help but notice the pink tinge to his cheeks. However, she was not at all sure that she wasn't blushing as well. "What, onna?" He growled, with little, almost no, force behind the words.

"I…" She looked down, QUITE crimson.

More gently, he raised her chin with his finger. "What…Botan?"

This motion, not to mention him using her name, did NOTHING to help the blush. "Uh…er…well…um…that is…eh…heh…heh?" Apparently it had done nothing to help her speech, either.

"Onna…" Hiei growled again, the moment of gentleness gone. "Tell me."

Botan had only felt this wretched once before in her…existence. And this was reminding her just how much she hated the feeling. "Hiei…you…you…you COULD have told me! Even if I didn't return the feelings, I would have at least been NICE about it!" She cried out desperately.

"Your kindness…coupled with refusal…would be worse then if you hated me." He spat angrily, attempting to leave.

Botan again grabbed his arm. "But Hiei…I DO love you…and…and I thought you loved me!"

"Onna." He said in a strangled voice.

"Hiei? Are you OK?" She inquired, her voice full of concern.

"Yes…but…if you don't let go of my cloak, I might not be for much longer…" He choked out, rapidly turning red from lack of oxygen.

"OH!" Botan said with a strained giggle, releasing the sleeve.

"H-hn." He replied, fixing his cloak while his face returned to normal.

Trying to find out what was going on in the fire demon's head, Botan attempted to return to the subject. "Hiei…did you…did you lie, in your diary? Do you love me or…or not?"

In a move that surprised even him, he stepped forward. "Onna…I NEVER lie. Not even in writing."

Somewhat distracted by his nearness, she flushed yet again. "Y-You don't?"

"No. I don't." Hiei replied, somewhat annoyed.

"O-oh…" The blush deepened again, and she looked away and down.

"Onna—Botan…look at me."

Botan slowly raised her head to glimpse his crimson eyes, at about the same level as hers. Her brain was shouting at her to DO something, SAY something, ANYthing! The rest of her seemed not to hear it.

Fortunately for her, Hiei seemed to have decided that HE would be the one doing things. Gently, cautiously, almost hesitantly, he took her shoulders in his hands and moved his face forward, slowly and carefully covering her lips with his. Hiei pulled back after a moment, meeting her eyes again. "Of course I love you. You never need doubt that. I love you, my baka ferry onna."

"Botan," Was all that the poor girl managed to squeak out, her hand at her lips in disbelief.

Hiei chuckled low in his throat, not removing his hands from the backs of her shoulders. "My Botan."

Botan threw her arms around his neck and pressed herself close. Slightly teary-eyed, she whispered into the joint between his shoulder and neck, "My Hiei."

* * *

Lexi: THE END…for real this time! Really, this was just an excuse to do fluff…anywho, please review! Ja, loves! 


End file.
